


Shiawase [しあわせ]

by chibiLady



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiLady/pseuds/chibiLady
Summary: “I wondered what the true shiawase is? For a whole day, I just trying to figure out about this…”





	

JUMP was on vacation. They decide to go to holiday in a small island for a week. On their 3rd night at the island, Daiki had decided to follow 7 to spend their time by wandering around the island while enjoying the night view. On the other hand, BEST members decided to go to the bar which had been recommended by the local people.

_During that night…._

Kota looks at Kei. Kei shook his head, showed that he has no idea on what had happened. Then, Kota is trying to ask Hikaru who sit beside Yuya, but he got the same answer since the youngest clueless on what had happened. Kota takes a deep breath. Even he also knows nothing about Yuya sudden changes.

“Is he got into trouble or something?…” asked Hikaru while distanced himself from Yuya. It is unusual for BEST members to watch Yuya drunk like that.

“Anoo… Is he mad since we refused to go beach just now?” asked Kei, curiously.

“Naa… he is not like that… after all, the beach is not that far… it is just few meter from our chalet…” said Kota confidently denied on what Kei had say. The said Yuya had sleep loudly beside Hikaru after take few shot of liquor that night. “He should know better if he can’t handle the drink well…” said Kei.

BEST members just enjoying the night by listening to the local performance at that bar. At the center of that small stage, there is a woman who rap powerfully until she gained loud applause from the audience. Hikaru feel amazed on how she managed to sing like that even she had performed almost 5 songs without rest. But then, his ego had denied that woman ability.

“Should I go after her?” asked Hikaru arrogantly.

“You should go I think, but… my vote is for her…” said Kei. Kota laughing hard when hearing the Kei answers. Then, the both of them doing a high five as they manage to make Hikaru annoyed.

“I’m sure I will win against her but never mind, I will let her go tonight…” said Hikaru when he realized that he can’t win against that woman. That woman still continues her performance and this time she will sing ballad song. The entire visitor of that bar can’t take off their eyes from the stage as they had mesmerized by that woman’s voice.

“It’s almost 2 o’clock… Err.. err.. Do we need to wait him until he little sober?” asked Hikaru. He is stretching his body, showing that he want to went back to hotel badly.

“No... Let’s just dragged him to the room…” said Kei while standing. He also want to get some rest since they didn’t even take a rest starting the first day they arrived at that small island.

“It’s okay… You can leave him with me…” said Kota to Hikaru and Kei. The youngest looked at each other.

“Make sure both of you return to the room… Don’t dare to sleep at other place nee…” said Kei while smirking. Kota gives a sharp gaze to Kei. “I didn’t want to help you in case you got into trouble…” said Hikaru, as he was on Kei side.

“No worries… We are not that kind of men…” said Kota harshly. Kei and Hikaru laughing before leave the bar. Kota could see the mess Hikaru with striking yellow cap walking out from the bar with Kei who yawn widely ignoring the other visitors who looked at them weirdly.

Kota drinks while enjoying the next performance. This time, a man around 50-an had stepped up on the stage with his old guitar. That man had said something to the band that will accompanied his performance. While Kota waiting for that man performance, suddenly Yuya had woke up.

“Where are we?” said Yuya half-conscious. Kota looked at Yuya.

“We are still at the bar… Are you okay?” asked Kota while giving him a glass of water to get rid the dizziness. Yuya drink it with one gulp. He holds his head firmly for few minutes. Kota lends his hand to massage Yuya shoulder gently.

“What’s wrong with you? Do you got into trouble?” asked Kota. Yuya shook his head. He refuses to answer that question. He distances himself from Kota.

“Just leave me alone tonight…” said Yuya slowly. Kota nodded but he ignored Yuya request. He turns back to watch the performance. Sometimes his head is moving to the beat of the songs. Yuya takes a glanced to Yabu who doesn’t show any signs to leave him alone. At the end, Yuya just let him to do so.

After an hour, Yuya decided to leave the bar. Kota who just realized that Yuya had steps out from the bar immediately leave the bar. And with a big step, he is trying to catch Yuya steps.

From far, Kota could see Yuya who sitting alone at the beach. He decided to approach Yuya. But then, he cancels his intention even he is just need another 5 steps to approached Yuya because he feel like Yuya want to be alone. So, takes steps to the chalet.

“Where are you going?” asked Yuya suddenly. Kota surprised with Yuya voice as he thought Yuya didn’t realized that he had approach him.

“I thought you want to accompany me tonight…” said Yuya leisurely. Kota doesn’t know what he should do. He doesn’t want to disturb Yuya but at the same time he wants to know what had make Yuya troubled. Yuya turned his back, face Kota who didn’t answer him.

“Are you that scaredy cat huh??” asked Kota when looking at Yuya full-of-hope face. Yuya smiles widely when Kota is agree to accompany him. Kota sits beside Yuya and both of them just quietly sitting watching the waves. Everything just fines, with the nature sound of the splashing water, both of them feels relaxed. Somehow, half of their burden had disappeared.

“I love to listen this whenever I got problem…” said Yuya after a while. Kota agreed.

“What had trouble you?” asked Kota curiously. Yuya smiles again.

“Stop smiling like that… Don’t you felt weird?” asked Kota. Yuya shook his head. “Why?” asked him innocently.

“Yuyann… please look around you… only the couples who sitting like this at this hours…” said Kota unbelievable after hearing Yuya respond.

“We are Takabu pairing… so didn’t it sounds like a couple?” said Yuya want to tease Kota.

“That’s pairing, not couple….” Kota corrected Yuya words. He knows that Yuya want to avoid from answering his question earlier. Even though he wants to know it badly, but he respect Yuya decision at that time.

 _Some secret should be kept as secret forever…_ Kota always reminds himself that matter. He refused to get involve too much with members’ privacy matter but he will make sure that he will intrude members’ privacy if he needs to do so.

“I think this life is too short…” said Yuya suddenly. Kota looked at Yuya.

“Life too short until I realized that I didn’t do much in this life…” Yuya express his feeling.

“I don’t think so… I think you had challenged many things…” said Kota, expressing his opinion. Yuya is silent when hearing what Kota say. Somehow, he realized something.

“Yes, it is true, but I just noticed that not all of it became success… I don’t know why but I feel very annoyed whenever I think about that… I feel like what I do is useless and maybe it is just wasting the time…” said Yuya while rubbing his head.

“You know what, that’s experience… we can’t buy it… we need to go through that moment to gain experience… and we use that experience to increase our ability, for our future…” Kota takes that chance to comfort Yuya.

“I think that’s normal when you didn’t satisfied with something… just practice again and again… like what people used to say, practice make perfect…” advice Kota as he noticed that Yuya just become down because of demotivated.

“Is that the matter make you look troubled today?” asked Kota. Yuya nodded. Suddenly Kota laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” asked Yuya as he feels weird since he didn’t make any jokes. “I thought you got some big trouble….” replied Kota and he keeps laughing.

“It is a big trouble!…” said Yuya with sulking face. Kota nodded.

“Ouh… I just forget something… _Anata wa kodomo-desu_ …” said Kota while rubbing Yuya head. Yuya can’t hold his smiles.

“Do you feel regret on something? Why are you suddenly felt like that?” asked Kota curious. Yuya take out his phone and show it to Kota.

“I found this yesterday…” said Yuya explaining about a picture of a motivation phrase that had been displayed at souvenir shop that they went yesterday.

“So I wondered am I happy with what I’m doing in this life…” said Yuya, as if he complaining. Kota read that phrase.

 

_“If there’s even a slight chance at getting something that will make you happy, risk it. Life’s too short, and happiness is too rare…”_

 

“Is it a spells?” asked someone behind them. Kota and Yuya was shocked as they didn’t realize someone at their back. They almost got heart attack hearing the sudden voice which suddenly appeared among them.

“Hikaru!” said Yuya loud while standing. “Do you know what the time now!? Why are you barging like that…?” asked Kota mad. Kei who was hiding behind Hikaru slowly step out and standing beside Hikaru.

“ _Gomen_.. _Gomen_.. I had told him to keep quiet but he didn’t listen to me…” said Kei on behalf of Hikaru.

“I’m the one who should mad here… It is almost 3 o’clock yet both of you still wandering here…” said Hikaru trying to be brave as he is facing the bad mood Yuya and also the mad Kota. Yuya nad Kota had lost words.

“You seem like reading some spells and that’s why I want to know what spells is it…” said Hikaru while steps closer to Kota.

“I’m not whispering the spells…!!” said Kota, as he want to correct whatever the younger thinks. Kei is pulling Hikaru sleeve, noticing him about Yuya who standing beside Kota and giving them a sharp gaze.

“I’m not in a bad mood…” said Yuya after he realized what Kei doing to Hikaru just now. Yuya rubbing his head and later he takes a deep breath. At the end, the four of them sitting and facing the sea quietly.

 _“If there’s even a slight chance at getting something that will make you happy, risk it. Life’s too short, and happiness is too rare…”_ Yuya repeat the phrase again.

“ _Nani?”_ asked Kei. “What is that?” Hikaru is clueless, so he takes Yuya phone from Kota and read that by himself.

“I think I’ve heard that phrase too… I can’t remember it well but somehow I agree with it...” said Kota. Hikaru and Kei look at Kota.

“Me too… The phrase is true though… so, Kota, as you please…” said Yuya.

“Life is short… just continuing in whatever you doing now, as long as you happy with that, or even there is a slight happy in it, just continue doing it... because it is impossible to find the happiness in this life without do nothing…” Kota gives a short explanation to Kei and Hikaru. Kei and Hikaru nodded as they now get what Yuya trying to say.

“Are you happy on whatever you do in this life?” asked Yuya randomly.

“Of course I’m happy… otherwise I can’t give my best on whatever I do…” said Kei fast.

“Me too… I’m happy on whatever decision I had make… Because from that decision, now I managed to learn many instruments which are it actually one of my childhoods dreams…” said Hikaru satisfied.

“How about you Kota?” asked Yuya to Kota as Kota didn’t answer his question yet.

“I’m not sure whether I should called it as happy or not but mostly I would feel very  satisfied whenever I got to completed something in a given time… so maybe it is a part of happy as well, since I’m usually reward myself with something valuable after I can completed the task…” said Kota at last. Yuya nodded.

“For me, rather than happy, I would call it as gratitude… I can feel the gratitude that I receive from many people…  I feel the gratitude from the people who provide costume to us as we help them by making their dream to produce a unique costume became reality… I can feel gratitude from the fans for entertain them… I can feel the gratitude from members for a great teamwork… so, once I get the feeling of gratitude, I’m happy, _Ureshii desu_ …” said Yuya.

“So I wondered what the true _shiawase_ is? For a whole day, I just trying to figure out about this…” said Yuya, telling them the real reason why he looks de-motivated that day.

For a moment, the four just keep silent. Only the splashing wave can be heard right now. They seem like drifting in thought while allowing the breeze blowing their hair.

“Human is mysterious… even we have our own perception on what _shiawase_ is…” said Yuya while nodded.

“Everybody has the right to express their own opinion…” Kota says while fixing his posture.

“And we can’t judge whether it’s right or wrong without a basis…” Hikaru say it while doing some _BruceLee_ movement. His action make the other three burst into laughter.

“Yet there are too many basis in this world since human is mysterious… this is the fate of  _shiawase_ ….” Kei ended it. The four of them smile widely while clapping their hand as they manage to make a complete sentence about _shiawase_.

Suddenly Yuya had thinking something. “Sometimes I would think about Tobikko too… are they having _shiawase_ while watching our performance? How we should know about that? Sometimes we just feel like we had done the best for the sake of their _shiawase_ , but actually there are Tobikko who want more…”.

Suddenly the topic had become serious. Kei and Hikaru looks confused while Yuya stars to feel down again. Kota is trying to search right words to give courage to them.

“If you noticed, we actually never able to satisfy all of them,…  _muri desu-yo!_..” said Kota confidently while looking at the other three reactions.

“But by able to satisfy most of them are actually a _shiawase_ too… believe me, the rest actually do feel happy but somehow they just want more… It’s not like they are feel sad or what, but they just want more… and that is an exception, it is out of our control…” said Kota as he trying to make them feel calm.

“We cannot know their feeling, we cannot know what they are thinking, we cannot know anything about them unless the said person told us, then we would know how to satisfy them… but to entertained thousands of people, we never get enough time to asked them one by one about what they are expect from us... people are so complex…” comment Kei after quiet for a long time.

“Yes, because of that reason, we need to stay alert on whatever changes happen among the fans…” said Kota enthusiastically.

“So that we know what they want…” said Yuya at last as he get the real picture now.

“And we try our best to surpass their expectation…” said Hikaru while looking at Kei, asking him to finish up the sentence.

“...in order to appreciate them since they are willing to attend our concert!!!…” said Kei happily as he managed to make another sentence. Kota and Yuya is smiling while looking at the Kei and Hikaru.

 “Somehow I wondered what if Daiki was here… Is he managed to complete the sentence too?” said Yuya suddenly. Kota, Hikaru and Kei burst into laughter.

“I didn’t know about that but surely he will just saying whatever he want as long as he can make sentence...” said Kei while laughing. At that time, Kota had thinking about something.

“So, guys… Even there is only a slight chance that our planned gonna success, I still think it was the best decision rather than taking a safe decision… Remember, life is too short for us to wasting the time without do nothing… and believe me that risk is not useless at all… it show that we are brave enough to find the _shiawase_...” said Kota while nodding.

The other three feels amazed hearing Kota opinion and again they are agreeing with what Kota said. The four of them didn’t show any sign to go back to the chalet. They are in their own world without realizing that they had sitting there almost half an hour after their serious conversation just now.

Inoo who start shivering decided to move closer to Hikaru, who sit beside him to find some heat while Yuya and Kota keeps rubbing their hands. Suddenly Hikaru is sneezing loud.

“Yosh… Let’s go back to the chalet!” decide Hikaru without looking back. He walking as fast as he can to reach their room. Kei decided to abandon the eldest and running to catch up Hikaru steps.

“Do you still want to stay here?” asked Yuya to Kota since he also starts shivering. He feels sorry to Kota as he is the reason why he still at here, watching the waves.

“I think I…” Kota can’t finish his words since suddenly Yuya pulling his hand.

“No… We must went back now…!!!” said Yuya while forcing Kota to stand up.

“I thought you are the one who want to stay here…” said Kota. “It is almost 5 a.m… and we didn’t sleep yet…!” said Yuya while looking at his phone.

“Looks like we need to ask someone to wake up us tomorrow…” said Kota.

“Whoever the person is, please don’t ask Dai-chan…” warning Yuya to Kota. Kota is laughing, agree with Yuya and he start message Keito with hope that Keito will read the message when he awake tomorrow.

“You know, maybe the _shiawase_ itself is mysterious…” said Kota once they arrive at their room. Yuya nodded, “That will be the conclusion then…”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *What is your shiawase? (^^,)


End file.
